A tiny suprise for Luka
by KwonMinAh
Summary: Luka came back to her homeland after a long time. Together with Miku , she found herself a little 'gift' for the special day.


" Yes. It's ok. I love you too. Yes…please take care."

Luka ended the phone call with a long sigh. Her parents wouldn't be home for a while again.

Even on this day.

It couldn't be helped. They had a tight schedule oversea , being such a famous architect and lawyer. Luka was proud of them. They worked hard and sacrificed almost everything for her sake , her dream. Yet , they had so little time together. Sometimes the loneliness was beyond her endurance. As a famous singer , she had to act perfect and everything , but deep down , she was also a human , a teenage girl. She yearned for a night with her family gathering together around the dining table , sharing their stories , laughing without worries…

Even such a simple wish was hard to grant…

" Ne. Luka. "

The pink-haired girl jumped at the warmth now spreading through her cheek.

" Y-yes? Miku?"

The smaller girl furrowed her eyebrows , turmoil overtook her usual calm eyes. " What's wrong? You are crying."

" Eh?" Luka quickly raised her hand up to reach for her face , only to be met with Miku's soft one. " I-I'm sorry. It's nothing…" She looked away in frustration , her hand rested still on the younger girl fragile hand.

"… If anything is bothering you , let me know alright? " The teal haired girl whispered as she leaned in , kissed away Luka's tears.

" Yes…" Luka closed her eyes , letting her beautiful partner soothe her mind with her every touch .She always felt so secure and comfortable when Miku was around , not to mention that this little girl here , in her arms , was the only person who could bring her this kind of feeling : Love.

" Luka! You there? " A voice echoed from outside the room. " Time to get on stage."

"Let's go." Miku took Luka hand and squeezed it gently. " Cheer up. After all , today is your special day."

-xxxx-

" Thank you everyone . I'm really appreciated that everyone took their precious time to come here today." Luka spoke , her melodious voice rebounded against the huge theater packed with people. " Once again , thank you. I hope to see everyone again soon." Today was her comeback concert after a long time performing away from her very homeland. Standing under the dazzling stage lights , surrounded by thousands of people. Yet , Miku's presence was the only thing to stop Luka from feeling lonely.

Walking back to her room , the pink haired beauty stopped when she heard noises coming from inside.

" No! Len! Get away from me!"

" Just one time please! Let me be close to you!"

* Slam*

Luka bursted the door in , seeing Miku struggling in Len's grip. He performed as a guest of the show and had somehow sneaked in here.

" L-Luka!" The blond boy stammered.

" What are you doing!" Luka yanked his hand of Miku's , her voice stern. She had never been this angry before. Then again , only one person could make Luka feel this way. She could not bare to have her beloved taken away far from her again. In her anger , she pushed Len away. He fell to the floor with a loud thud , groaning.

Not wasting any seconds , Luka grabbed Miku's wrist and ran off the stage , heading toward the exit , passing many screaming fans.

" And the princess has been taken away." A girl mumbled amusingly while bearing a grin on her face. She fished out her phone and quickly dialed a certain number. " Plan A. Let's get the party started." With another flip of closing her phone , she looked around to see that her whole group – which took up half of this theater, had already stood up. They were waiting for her signal. The small girl flashed them a confident look through her cerulean eyes and nodded , then rushed out with an unbelievable speed.

" Good luck Rin!" A girl with green hair called out.

-xxxx-

Meanwhile , Len was running after the two girls , screaming in the process which earned him quite a look from the passengers.

" Argh!" Miku twisted her ankle and fell down – luckily , in the arms of her beloved Luka.

" Are you alright? " Luka's voice trembled with anxiety.

"I-I guess…" Her breath ragged , yearning for its owner to take time to recover.

Just then , a figure came into view , heavy breath escaped his mouth.

" Len!? " Luka gasped.

" Heh…I got you now!" He jumped at the two like a lustful beast , barked out his words . " You're mine!"

*Smack*

Len stopped dead in his track and flopped down on the pavement , revealed another figure behind him. It appeared that the little girl with blue eyes had given Len a good smack on the nape of his neck , knocked him out cold. Luka and Miku were stunned for a few seconds , finding themselves at the loss of words. The girl sighed before looking up with a smile and threw a quick glance at the girls' connected hands. " I take that you two have decided then…" " Uhh..pardon?" Luka confused. " Oh nothing. C'mon we don't want to attract any attentions now do we? Can you run?" The girl directed at Miku with a worried tone. At her reply ' yes ' , the trio broke into sprint , ignored Len's grumble in the background.

" Wait!" Len struggled to get on his feet.

" Hey. K-A-G-A-M-I-N-E L-E-N."

The boy shivered as he slowly turned to meet with a pair of gentle chestnut-colored eyes.

"M-meiko-san?"

" You restless puppy. Don't you think you have overdone your play?" Meiko chuckled , poking Len's forehead. " Let them have their moment."

-xxxx-

"Team A light , team B instruments , team C stage , team D technical stuffs…Move! Move! Move!" Everyone was moving back and forth busily , their mind overwhelmed with works. " The night is still young~" Gumi chirped in relief. " I hope that Rin is doing alright."

-xxxx-

" May I ask for your name?" Now Miku and Luka were at the deserted coffee shop their 'saviour' had led them to. " Ah! I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Kagamine Rin…" She tried hard to suppressed an improper squeal. " Oh…Um…thank you very much for helping us earlier." " Oh no no. That's the least I can do for my idols." Rin offered them a warm and genuine smile. Sensing a wave of trust for the girl , Luka and Miku let themselves relax a little. The pink-haired beauty grabbed her partner's hand and leaned back in her chair, letting out a deep sigh . Her hand was still shaking from the event earlier. Miku put her free hand on Luka's and let her caring gaze land on her lover wavering ones so as to calm her down. The aroma of coffee in the shop was certainly nostalgic. Luka could vaguely picture her dad sipping his coffee on their holiday…back then. A lump formed in her throat , her eyes felt hot at the memory.

Fortunately , a gentle clasp of her lover's hand saved her from letting down her tear.

" Aw , how can love be wrong? " The couple flinched at the statement before realizing Rin's presence yet once again. They were lost in their little moment to the point that they ignored the poor girl completely. Resting her chin on the palm of her hand , the blond girl arched an eyebrow and teased. " My , my , I'm so jealous~" This caused the two beauties to turn a shade of red along with happy giggle from the other girl.

-xxxx-

" Is everything done yet?" Gumi cried out to the group of energetic workers on the stage. "All set ma'am!"- came the confident answer. " Good work guys!" She then glanced at her phone. ' Let's get this show on the roll!'

*Beep beep*

Rin felt her phone buzz in her pocket. ' So it's about time.' Right now they were taking a walk outside the street , enjoying the peaceful moment. " Hah~I'm all stressed out. Sometimes I just want to…give up…" Luka looked up to the sky , her voice distant. Miku threw her a warning look – ever so rarely. The strawberry blond mumbled a tiny ' sorry ', looking down on the street. She tried to advert her eyes from Miku turquoise ones. " No time for doubt ". Rin's voice snapped Luka out of her sorrowful thoughts. "And you are not alone. C'mon ! There's something I want to show you."

*Beep beep*

Gumi's phone shook violently in her hand. " Here comes the signal. Everyone! Get ready for their arrival! " " Alright!" The crowd cheered in pure excitement as each of the member went to their perspective places.

" T-This place is…" Luka and Miku gasped. " Yes. _Our _school. And I'm your junior." Rin commented. "Let's go. This way please." As soon as the three stepped in , rows of lights suddenly sparked and brightened up their way. ' Great job Gumi-chan!" Rin smiled proudly while the other looked on in awe.

It was indeed their school. Everything was the same : the stone benches , rows of sakuras , the basketball ground… The very scene brought them a lot of memories from their time at school. Bad memories , good memories, tears, smiles… every little bit of them were stored here.

" Here." The girl walked ahead of the couple , her white ribbon swaying in the wind. " Up we go~" She motioned the two upstair and they followed without any questions. Through their talk , Rin had gained their trust , though they had just met. Maybe it were because of her caring gestures , genuine smile and innocent talk , which sent out an aura of reliability.

Finally , the three made it to the highest level of the school. Pushing the door open , Rin led the two idols out to the rooftop after she made them close their eyes. " When I count to three , you may open your eyes."

-xxxx-

Gumi made some signals with her hands , which read : 'It's our time to shine.' Everyone looked at each other and smiled , readied for action.

" On three! One! Two! THREE!" Miku and Luka's eyes snapped open at the bursting cheer of the crowd beneath them. " W-wa..." Both girls exclaimed in surprise. They did not have their time to recover from the shock as another surprise struck right in : Gumi's group lit up their lightsticks and quickly formed into the shape of a heart , with ' We love you ' placed in the middle while cheering the girls' names out loud. " Luka! Miku! " The girls placed their hands over their mouths in effort to suppress the urge to cry out , tears were threatening to pour out of their beautiful orbs. Through their blurry visions , dots of lights were glittering in the velvet curtain of the night. Sure , they were famous and they were used to excited fans and all , but never had the scene been this heart-warming. Slowly but steadily , the crowd raised their voice and the melody of the song made its way to the idols' ears. They realized the song in a matter of second : Magnet – their love duet. Rin turned to face her beloved idols. " I mean , this is not the whole world or something. But…well…here we are. And you are not alone." The girl stepped closer and she put Miku's hand into Luka's , clasped them together. " Please never give up . Live your life to the fullest." She then placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes , continued with her flowing emotion. " Just keep us in your thought. And when sorrow overtakes your mind , think about us. We are all here for you."

" Oh Rin…" Luka murmured as she hugged Rin with her trembling hands. " Thank you. Thank you so much." Miku stood there watching them , a smile soon adorned her face.

" Um, here." Rin gave the duo two pairs of headphone with attached butterflies' wings and sketched her arm toward the group's prepared stage. "These are purchased especially for today. We've always wanted to have you two perform here. Will you give us the honor?"

" Certainly." Both girls replied with passion in their eyes.

Rin bowed down and waved her hand about. " You're too kind , milady. " Laughter could be heard when she peeked her eyes open.

" Well then…Luka." Miku held out her hand in front of Luka's face

" Yes. My dearest." Luka took the offered hand , planting a sweet touch of her lips on it before pulling Miku to the stage.

"Tonight is your night." A smile appeared on a certain girl's face.

Let them drown in their harmonious duet. Like a magnet , two hearts were drawn together. May their voice reach the sky above , may their love everlasting.


End file.
